


Newest Avenger

by Imagination_Is_Reality



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, Sharing Clothes, de-aged avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Is_Reality/pseuds/Imagination_Is_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers are turned into teenagers and can't turn back until they learn how to act like normal teenagers. Which means school. But how are they suppose to learn and who is helping them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Loki's POV 

(Outside the avengers tower) Finally I'm out of that blasted cell. Those fools thought they could keep me in there for ever. I'm the rightful king of Asgard not someone you should throw in a cell to rot. But that's alright I'm going to get revenge on those who put me in there. Those insulent mortals truly thinking they have bested me. We'll see when I've finished with them. 

* * *

 

No One's POV 

At stark tower everyone is calmly watching a movie. On the love sit there is Thor laying down with Bruce laying right on top off him. Surprisingly they got together after they all moved into the tower. With Steve and Tony on the large couch with a giant bowl of popcorn in between them. With Clint laying down on the small couch and the bowl of popcorn on his stomach. And Natasha on her recliner chair. They where so comfy and into the movie that they didn't notice when a dark shadow appeared. But before they can even notice the shadow or it's glowing green eyes. The room is suddenly in golfed in green smoke they can't see anything but they still stand up and try to make it to the exit. But they're already feeling dizzy so all you hear is five loud thuds and one that you can bearly hear before the smoke disappears along with it's cause.  

* * *

 

Fury's POV

I can't believe I'm looking at. This couldn't happen to someone else. Because before me sitting around my conference table are the avengers but in teenage form. AS FUCKING TEENAGERS. I mean it could have been worst. Steve could have reverted back to a teenager and not have kept the serum. They could have gotten the mind of their teenage selfs and not have kept their adult minds.

"Tell me one more time how you motherfuckers turned yourselves into fucken Teenagers" i asked them   They looked around themselves before Rogers decided to speak up. " Sir we don't know what happened one moment were watching a movie the next the whole room is covered in green smoke. And when we woke up we were already like this" he said. "This is true of what the Captain says" said Thor. 

"Well that's just fucken great". Well what am suppose to do with them. I can't leave them alone and I'm sure as he'll ain't ganna baby sit them. "Well it looks like your all going back to high school cause you sure as hell ain't staying here and not leaving you by yourselves at stark's tower"and with that I left the shocked newly turned teenagers and left to go prepare the necessary paper work. "Go home sleep cause tomorrow you all going. No exceptions "

 

 

 

 


	2. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day at school for the avengers who will help them

Chapter 1

* * *

 

Peter's POV 

I slipped in through my window as quietly as possible so I didn't wake up Aunt May. Tonight was a long night I had to stop some robberies, mobbing and attempted rapes. I took off my suit and hid it in my backpack and laid down on my bed to get some sleep before school tomorrow. By looking at my clock I saw it was 2:30 am I'll at least get three and a half hours of sleep before I have to get up at six

* * *

 

My alarm went off waking me from my peaceful sleep. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. But then I remembered that Flash was at school and I haven't seen my boyfriend all weekend long. So I got up got ready to go. Spiderman suit in my backpack. And because it's cold I'm also wearing one of Flash's jackets. I went down stairs and was greeted by my Aunt May. "Good morning Peter. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. How about you Aunt May?" I asked her giving her check a kiss. "I  slept just fine. Now hurry up before your late for school again" she responded. We said good bye then I left for school. 

* * *

                  Steve's POV 

I don't understand why we have to go to school. we could just stay in the tower.But then we'll go crazy and inpatient from staying in the tower for to long. So I guess it's better than staying here.

* * *

                 Tony's POV

urggg. Why Are we listening to Fury and going to school. If we already went why do we have to go back. I mean we could just say we graduated early. But that'll only work with me and Bruce. Argh why couldn't we just not go to school.

* * *

               Bruce POV

I'm got my stuff for school ready last night. Cause I knew Thor was going to need help and I was right. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked me while holding up his backpack. How Tony was somehow able to get in such a short notice I don't know.        

* * *

                Peter's POV

I was just finishing putting my stuff in my locker. When I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me. "Hey handsome." I smiled because I knew that voice it was my boyfriend Flash. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

But right before we could get to far into it we had to separate for air. "Hey" I said looking at his smirking face. "What are you smirking about?" He just shook his head and said "You look cute in my jacket". I was blushing but before I could respond the intercom went off.

"Can Peter Parker please come to the principle's office. Once again Peter Parker come to the Principle's office."

"What did you do now?" Flash asked me once the intercom stopped. "Why do you automatically assume it's for something bad." I said all he did was raise an eyebrow. "Ok fine don't believe me." We separated so I could close my locker.After I closed it we started walking towards the office hand in hand

* * *

Once we got there we greeted the secretary. "Hello Ms Sally. How's your day been." I asked. "Oh hello Peter, Flash my days been good up until two of my favorite students showed up. What can I do for you?" She said back. 

"The principle asked for me." I replied back. She looked at her computer screen and said "Ok he's waiting for you in his office good luck"

 When we walked in it wasn't what we expected. Inside there was six new students five male and one female sitting in front of the principle. With what I assume is their dad behind them. "Umm should we come back later?" I asked. 

"Ah Mr. Parker, Mr. Thompson so nice of you both to show up even if I only asked for Mr. Parker." Mr. Williams the principle said. "This is Mr. Fury and this are his kids and--" he couldn't finish his sentence because Flash just had to interrupt him by saying "Wow all these are your kids?" I elbowed him on the stomach "Don't be rude Flash" I told him. "What I'm just saying"

"Well Mr. Thompson I think it's about time you've went to class before your late." Mr Williams said while he was glaring at Flash. As well as some of the kids. I don't know why but my spidey sense was tingling a little when the man was staring at us. 

"Yea ok" he said before turning to me and giving me a kiss "I'll see you at lunch." As he left the bell rung so he had to rush to his class. When I turned around I saw that some of the student where staring at me. Which was annoying I mean I'm pretty sure the tall blond with long hair is with the short curly haired kid.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed after I while. They stopped starring once I spoke. "Please take a seatMr Parker." Mr Williams said. I took the only seat left which was on the right side of the room passed the students.

"As I was saying before Mr Thompson so rudely interrupted. Was that as you have notice we have new students and I was hoping you could show them around the school. I've already told your teachers to excuse you from class." He said.

I wanted to say no but then I remembered that I didn't do my homework because of patrol last night. "Yea ok I'll show them around." I said and we left the office just as Mr Williams said "Don't worry Mr Fury your kids are in good hands Mr Parker is at the top of class."

We stopped at the secretary's desk. "Hey Ms Sally could you give me the schedules for the new students." I asked politely. "Sure Peter just let me go get them." She said as she left to go print the schedules out. I turned around so I could talk to the students." So what's your names unless you want to be called student 1,2 and so on. You should tell me your names. I'm Peter Parker by the way if you haven't figured it out yet."

The short brunette with the AC/DC shirt spoke up first. " It's kinda hard to not figure out your name after the principle called you Mr Parker and the secretary Peter. I'm Tony Stark by the way." I could already tell that he had I big ego.

The red headed girl was next. "I'm Natasha Romanov." She said very seriously and once again my spidey senses were tingling so I guess I'm not ganna be messing with her any time soon. "And this dummy next to me." She continued while pointing at the short blonde with sunglasses." Is Clint Barton" all Clint did was nod his head. "I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you Peter." The tall macular blonde short haired kid said.

Now all that was left was the other tall blonde with long hair and the short brunette with curly hair. I thought that the blonde was going to talk but it was the brunette." I'm Bruce Banner and this is my boyfriend Thor Odinson." He said. I was about to comment when Ms Sally interrupted.

"Ok here's six schedules for six new students. I hope you like the school. Have a nice day." She said smileing  I took the schedules and said a quick thank you before we left. "Ok so all your lockers are by mine so I'll show them to you first then we'll go to your classes the the rest of the school." I said as I started heading towards them.

"So Tony and Bruce have the same schedule as me so you'll just follow me. While Thor and Steve have almost the same schedule as Flash" I had to stop talking as both Tony and Clint stated laughing." What k-kind of na-name is Flash." Clint said in between laughing. Steve, Natasha, and Bruce looked at them with annoyed faces.

While Thor just looked confused as to why they were laughing. To tell the truth I was kinda angry. I mean come on they were laughing at my boyfriends name." Well if you going to be laughing at my boyfriends name then I'm not going to help you find your way around the school." I said because I wasn't about to help them if they think they can laugh at Flash's name like that.

Once I finished speaking Natasha hit both of them upside their heads." Nock it off you two idiots" she told them while glaring at both of them. Yep I ain't messing with her at all I mean I'm scared and she's not even glaring at me.  

"Good. As I was saying Thor and Steve can follow Flash for the classes you have together  Clint and Natasha have a mix if both our schedules. But we all have the same P.E. and lunch period." I finished saying as we got to the our lockers. 

"Ok Bruce is the first one on the top left. Tony yours is the last one on the top right. Natasha yours is the third from the top left." I told them while pointing at them. The lockers are in rows of six. And cut in half for a bottom and top half. 

"The rest of your guys lockers are across the hall." I said pointing right in front of the lockers. "Clint yours the second one from the right on the bottom. Steve yours is the first on the too right.  Thor yours is the second one from the top left.Ok you have your lockers you can put your stuff in them." I told them. He all put their stuff in their lockers Thor got a little help from Bruce and I had to help Steve a little.

"Any questions before we start the rest of the tour. " I asked them but I started walking anyways not waiting for a replay."No, good then lets go"


End file.
